With development of science and technology, aerial photography becomes increasingly popular. For example, an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) aerial image technology has been liked by photographers for its lower cost than that of manned aerial image and safety. The UAV aerial image capturing usually requires an aerial vehicle to carry a video camera, a photo camera, and other image shooting devices. The aerial vehicle is generally powered by a secondary rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery may be divided into two types, a non-intelligent rechargeable battery and a smart rechargeable battery. However, existing chargers cannot be fully compatible with the aforementioned two types of rechargeable batteries. Therefore, if the two types of rechargeable batteries are charged by using an existing charger, safety hazards may exist. Moreover, designing a corresponding charger for each different rechargeable battery may lead to a waste of resources.